robloxqwertyfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons in GTA San Andreas
The following is a list of weapons that can be used in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. __TOC__ Contents Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas features 38 different weapons and three special items, where they follow the same mechanics as in previous titles, however, the arsenal has been expanded with the introduction of "consumable items", as well as "gifts", which are primarily used for girlfriends and optionally used as melee weapons. Auto-aim A notable improvement over previous games is the auto-aiming system on every weapon (except the Rifle, the Sniper Rifle, projectiles, or any of the heavy weapons), which occurs when the target is within the weapon's range (determined by the type of weapon and the player's proficiency with that weapon based on the skill) and takes the priority on the closest target when facing multiple NPCs. Another feature of this improvement is the targeting lock that changes color as the target's health decreases. Green progresses to orange, which progresses to red, and finally black upon the target's death. The Auto-aim also seems to bear a strong resemblance to the execution system in Rockstar's Manhunt, where the darker the color or the target, the more gruesome the execution; in GTA San Andreas, the darker the color of the target, the less health of the target. Weapon Skill Another notable feature is a weapon skill system; where it determines the general proficiency of the player with the weapons. This increases when the player shoots accurately. Getting a high Weapon Skill increases the ability with weapons and grants more versatility when used. There are three levels of skill: "Poor", "Gangster", and "Hitman". One can view the weapon skills two ways: #Wielding the weapon, then press L1, LT, or TAB. The skill level appears in the stat box in the bottom corner of the screen. #In the menu, select Stats, then Weapons. Each weapon type displays one of three labels: "Poor", "Gangster", or "Hitman". If one is wielding a weapon, one will also see their current skill level for that weapon. The following table lists weapons based on their types and categories assigned to them in the files. Vehicle Weapons Imagery Table NOTE: Click on the images to go to their articles, or hover over the image to reveal the weapon's name. Others These weapons are not available for use in the game, but are often depicted in several ways, often in in-game cutscenes. ;In-game *Some cutscenes depicts a Glock-based Pistol, which was different from the M1911-based one used in-game. *The full-size Uzi featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City can be seen in some pre-release material and in Big Smoke' statue. *The HUD icon of the Micro SMG depicts the Mac 10 from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City instead of the corresponding Uzi. *The HUD icon of the Sniper Rifle depicts the PSG1 from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. *The Python from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City is featured as a sign on the entrance of Ammu-Nation. *Several guns can be seen shelves/racks in AmmuNation, which are: Steyr AUG, Galil 7.62, Norinco Type 64, Galil AR, various revolvers, Calico M110, MAC-10, Spectre M4, Heckler & Koch MP5K, IMI Uzi, Calico M950, Intratec TEC-9, AK-47, FAMAS, Thompson and Heckler & Koch G3A3. *In the mission Stowaway, one of the agents is seen wielding a camouflaged Colt M16A2. *In the mission mentioned above, the crates seen near the vehicles contains a silouette of what appears to be an MP5K. Beta Weapons Trivia *The TEC-9, Flamethrower, and Minigun are the only weapons which, when fired, do not move CJ's body. *Oddly enough, melee weapons such as the Chainsaw can be used to amass large sums of money in short periods of time, if the player correctly utilizes the weapon with no law enforcement in their vicinity. Much like the Baseball Bat in Grand Theft Auto III, where the player can kill literally thousands of citizens with no wanted level if planned correctly. *There are three different ways to get infinite ammo for guns. First, the player can buy a lot of any type of gun to stock up ammo; Secondly, the player can use the infinite ammo cheat; Thirdly, the player must acquire 100% game completion. *The Tec-9 and Micro SMG are the only weapons that share the same weapon skill (that is shown in stats as machine pistol). *Weapons that can be dual wielded at Hitman level take significantly longer time to level up. *CJ will be stripped of all his weapons twice during the main storyline. Once, after The Green Sabre, and again during The Da Nang Thang. Glitch *It is possible to get infinite ammo by going to a shooting range in some Ammu-Nation shops. Select a firearm of choice (excluding heavy and throwable weapons) and enter the shooting range, right after the screen turns black, press the escape button a few times and wait for CJ to teleport back in the shop; the player will notice (sometimes, rarely or never) the ammo of the firearm they're holding have doubled, keep doing this (with the help of luck) and when the ammo reaches until a point that the amount disappears, then it will become unlimited. Players who are looking for an alternative way to make the ammo amount on the HUD icon disappear can simply buy ammo till it reaches 9999-?? and then pick up any weapon via police that they've dropped. See Also *Weapon Stats in GTA San Andreas Navigation }} es:Armas de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas fr:Armes dans GTA San Andreas pl:Bronie w GTA San Andreas pt:Armas do GTA San Andreas ru:Оружие в GTA San Andreas Category:Weapons Category:GTA San Andreas Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas